creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Second American Civil War
The Second American Civil War is the name given to the conflict which errupted after several souther states of the USA demanded indipendance, after the USA gave in to several European demands following the Cataclysm of 2037. From the start it was a vain attempt, as the Confederate States had no allies, while the USA were protected by the German and French army, later joined by the Armed Forces of the Canadian Republic in 2043. The war ended with the Vancouver Peace Argeement of 2044, after which the Confederate States were disovled, and the remains of the Rebulic of Mexico, the United States and Canada, joined into the European puppet state of the North American State which lasted all untill 2059 Start of the war and the forming of the CSA US Army counter-attack and Operation Sledgehammer Texas front Operation Klapperschlange Aftermath of the war Charges of crimes against humanity Genocide against the african-american population of the CSA The eugenic policy got to the peak in 2040, during the power-peak of the CSA. At first, it was simple segergation. Crimes against african-americans were not even investigated, if yes, then only quicky and without resoults. This lead to uprisings of the african-american population, which gave reason for the CSA to start their mass murders. WWII concentration camps and the Holocaust served as blueprints for the CSA. The first of these concentration camps made by the CSA was opened on 17.9.2040., with the last being closed by the 2nd Ukrainian Batallion in 28.9.2044. The conditions in the camps were horrible and the total number of people who died there is estimated to be around half a million, while some claim it to be 1 million. The leaders of the camps, who survived the war, were sentenced to death, some, who were more known for their cruelty, were burned alive, the personell of the camps were either executed or forced to a life of hard labour. Marshland executions In the wake of the Florida Offensive, radical elements of the Confederate army and the GSM took most political and war prisoners and began executions in the Florida marshes, trying to get rid of all evidence. The plan utterly failed, due to sattelite footage. After these executions, around 4000 Confederate citizens were sentenced to either death or life time of hard labour on accords of genocide and mass murder. Claims of crimes against humanity by the Joined Corps "Charlemagne" The Joined Corps, consisting of French and German troops, with several Ukrainian and Turkic batallions, which was the embodyment of allied European forces on the North American front, was accused of mass murder, sadism, cruelty and crimes against humanity. There were around 340 charges pressed against them, tho they were all dropped by the SNA Supreme Court in 2045. Even tho dropped, no one ever formally denounced them. It all was a sign of the SNA's status as a puppet nation to the European powers. The claims of genocide from the side of "Charlemagne" were dropped quite early, as the targets of the crimes were not based on an ethno-racial bias, but rather of a political, as, after the war, parties like the Republicans and Tea Party were disolved due to lack of leadership, as most leaders either lost their life in war or in brutal murders, along their families.